Winchester, Like the Rifle
by Novi Zemog
Summary: Unsatisfied by the cookie cutter love interest/Winchester relative stories I have decided to write what I want to read. Drabbles, drabbles, drabbles. Sometimes one shots, somtimes a series. It depends on my mood and I'm not opposed to requests.
1. A Name to Remember

**Novi: **Hello, I will be posting Drabbles. Some might be long and some might not. They won't always be about ths same OC but all of them will involve the Winchesters. These are not all in the same universe either.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

* * *

Dean Winchester. She remembered his name, though she didn't know exactly why. They met in high school, she was a geek and he was too cool for school. It almost sounded like a classic teen story, except it wasn't. She was tutoring him in a subject he wasn't interested in, math, and somehow they became friends...sorta. He defended her when she was being teased and she thanked him, because that's how it worked. Then he had asked her about exorcisms and she just about punched him in the face. Much to her surprise he blocked. She apologized after that and told him her secret. She believed in the supernatural. He didn't seem all surprised, in fact he had smirked as though he knew something. She never really asked.

Following the revelation she tried to teach him latin, but he was only ever interested in one thing. It took a while but Dean managed to get down the exorcism. After that she invited him over to her house. All her books, he flipped through each one curiously. She caught him muttering the word wrong under her breath a few times but she never said a thing. He couldn't stay for dinner, he had his little brother to watch. She invited him to bring his little brother over but Dean just dismissed it, so she sent him home with some pie.

She made him notes on the supernatural. Made sure to give all the truthful knowledge on demons she knew, but when Monday came around Dean had left. Years passed and she still remembered Dean Winchester, but not for the other reason girls remembered him.

She eventually forgot his name. She came home to her parents and saw they had black eyes. She forgot his name then, but only after they asked where he was. She never had an answer.


	2. Jesus Freak

**Novi: **Hello, I will be posting Drabbles. Some might be long and some might not. They won't always be about ths same OC but all of them will involve the Winchesters. These are not all in the same universe either.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

* * *

"Sup, Jesus freak!" Called the cruel voices of Maya's usual torturers. Zach and Jacob, had been friends with her at one time. They were only children then, and they realized somewhere along they way that she wasn't normal. They ignored her, but at the start of high school they began to make fun of her.

They weren't the only ones who did it, it was just that they did it more often than the rest. Maya had always been teased, and it hurt that the two people who had once defended her were now her most persistent bullies.

When Maya didn't answer them, they shoved her and threw the books she had in her arms to the ground. "Fucking nerd." Zach spat as he kicked her book on the vatican. Jacob snickered and they both left to class.

Maya herself was heading to her home room as well, before she was stopped by her old friends. Maya watched the two boys leave as she bent down to pick up her stuff. By the time she was done the second bell had rung and she was rushing. Muttering the word shit the whole time.

"-chester, go have a seat. Ah, welcome Ms. Grey, so glad to have you gracing us with your presence. That will make it, what? You'r third tardy this week?" Maya's teacher asked when he noticed Maya walk in. There was a new guy standing in the aisle between desks and everyone, including the new guy, was staring at her. Maya flushed but said nothing and everyone, but the new guy, began laughing.

The teacher called for silence as Maya ducked her head and went ti her seat, the new guy left to his own during all the commotion. Maya didn't recognize the kid. He had light brown hair and green eyes, which he was using to wink at the pretty girls in class. Maya noticed that there was something hard in his eyes, behind the playful glint. When he turned to look back at her, he must have felt her stare, she looked down. Maya didn't know the guy's name but she didn't think she would need to. Chances they would actually talk were non-existent.

The only thing on his radar was pretty girls. A group Maya didn't belong to, not that she wanted to. She knew beauty was only skin deep, well at least that's her parents said. Maya quickly pushed her thoughts on the new guy out of her mind, and instead focused on her book. She idly wondered how long it would take for him to start making fun of her.

The day continued. Maya had been shoved four times, her clothes switched out with guys clothes after gym and then called a dike and faggot because of they way she was dressed. Small town, small minds. That's how it was. Nothing too bad happened to her, Maya guessed. Being pushed around seemed to be as bad as it got. The words hurt but they could be ignored. Maya shoved her books in cheap tote bag she stole from the lost and found. She didn't have a backpack.

On the walk home some students who drove would hon at her, and shout an insult out of the window. Maya ignored them. When she got home she found her parents weren't there. It wasn't rare that they left. They did that from time to time, at least when Maya turned thirteen they started doing that. Maya guessed it was because her parents were hippies, free spirits and all that crap. Maya didn't mind all that much, they always came back. Sometimes they brought her a book or two back from their trips around the country.

Maya made herself dinner, practiced her latin and went to bed. And as she fell asleep she decided that it wasn't the worst start to a week ever.


End file.
